<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life, Again by triggerhappyhope (starprise_entership)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999391">Life, Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/triggerhappyhope'>triggerhappyhope (starprise_entership)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(her name is natsuki ishimaru here), Angst mostly, Bittersweet Ending, Multi, ishimaru family raises peko au, kirumi is the secret prime minister of japan au, peko and taka are siblings au, spoiler for dr2 chapter 2, tw for description of panic attack, tw for mention of sexual assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/triggerhappyhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko Pekoyama moves from one life into another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Pekoyama Peko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko &amp; Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko / Pekoyama Peko (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life, Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this out on time for Peko's birthday! Also I'd like to thank my friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddfather/pseuds/kokeshidynamo">kokeshidynamo</a> for beta reading this for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peko Pekoyama took her last breath as the blade pierced her heart. Her last glimpse of the world was her young master, and nothing then mattered more than keeping him safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding his head to her chest, she let her eyes fall closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dead.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Natsuki, Natsuki,” cooed the maid, stroking the toddler’s hair as she drifted into sleep. “One day you’re going to grow up, and you’ll be big enough to sit in your grandfather's chair! His big office chair in the important office where he meets all of the important people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki let out a yawn, and mumbled something that could’ve been taken for “Good night.” With a calm, warm smile, Kirumi set the little girl into her cot, holding her as gently as a little porcelain doll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave Natsuki a last glance, and then spared a moment to check on her younger brother, sleeping in another cot on the other side of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still sleeping soundly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kiyo had shifted in his sleep, his blanket cast aside. With her movements ever so delicate she pulled the blanket back over his tiny body, protecting him from the chill that had started to set in at the juncture of autumn and winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this time when a soft knock at the nursery door got her attention. “Miss Tojo,” said the servant, giving a slight bow. “Master Toranosuke requests your assistance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirumi stepped away from the cot, her gaze lingering on the newborn child sleeping within. Then she turned to the servant who had approached her, and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will attend to him immediately.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The last thing Natsuki remembered of her mother was the sound of a slap across her father’s face before she stomped out of the house, luggage trailing behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Father?” Natsuki piped up from behind the pillar she was watching them from. “Where is Mother going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father, face worn and haggard from the recent weeks of stress, closed the door, giving a heavy sigh as he did so. “She...is going out.” He dragged his palm across his face. “Is your brother asleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyo’s asleep. But I couldn’t sleep because...Mother was shouting at you.” Natsuki hung her head, knowing that listening in was wrong and she would probably receive a scolding for that. “I...shouldn’t have come out of my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few more moments, but finally Takaaki stepped away from the front door, his house slippers flipping and flopping against the tiled floor as he made his way to the kitchen. Natsuki followed him, watching as he poured himself a glass of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want milk, Natsuki?” He asked. Natsuki gave a quick nod of her head, and then he was pouring out a mug of milk to put in the microwave. Taking a gulp from his own glass, Takaaki pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. “I don’t think...your mother will be returning any time soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this have to do with what Grandfather did?” Natsuki inquired, and as soon as she asked the question she wished she could take it back, for when she mentioned Grandfather, the cloud above her father’s head seemed to darken even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She’s leaving the family because of what my father did wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki’s lip quivered. The microwave beeped, and Takaaki retrieved the warm mug of milk from it, setting it on the counter in front of Natsuki. “The kids at school keep telling us that Grandfather did something wrong and that we should be ashamed of our family name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so.” He shook his head. “This isn’t your fault, Natsuki. Nor your brother’s. Nor mine. Your grandfather...is to blame for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what did he do?” Natsuki felt her eyes begin to water. “Everyone keeps telling me he did something wrong, but nobody will explain what!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He...lied, and used his power, um, in ways it should not have been used.” Takaaki answered, in a manner his seven year old daughter could understand at this point. “One day, when you and Kiyotaka are older, I’ll explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay.” Natsuki took a sip of milk. Usually, Mother was the one who made her warm milk at bedtime. Now that she was gone, it tasted just a little bit different. She tried to push away that growing feeling of discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Mother never coming back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Natsuki. I wish I knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki leaned back against a kitchen counter. “Kiyo’s been...sad. He’s been crying a lot more since Kirumi left. He says that maybe...he did something wrong and that’s why Kirumi won’t take care of us any more. If Mother’s really gone...I think he’ll be even sadder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father gave another sigh, another one of many for that night. “I’m sorry. To the both of you. I’m sorry that your happy childhoods were cut short by...what happened with your grandfather. I’m sorry that people who you were very close to had to leave. And I’m sorry that you’ve been affected at school as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s Grandfather’s fault. You don’t have to be sorry?” questioned Natsuki, narrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Maybe you couldn’t have done anything about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsuki.” Takaaki hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward to ruffle the hair on the top of Natsuki’s head. It was quite a rare occurrence, as he was naturally not the most physically affectionate person, but she stood there and let him. “When we named you and your brother...your names carried the wishes that me and - your mother, had for you. Natsuki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Summer dynasty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kiyotaka. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myriad of pure summers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Summer...brings with it fruit and flowers, and for our family it is a time of blessing. The two of you have blessed our family beyond anything else, and we only wished for you two to enjoy happiness and blessings for as long as possible. For all this to happen, for our family to be torn apart - we’re sorry, Natsuki. We’re sorry that us grownups couldn’t allow you that golden time of happiness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki wasn’t sure that she understood all that her father had said, but she did her best to listen and nod when necessary. “I-it’s okay.” She said, fists tightening. “What happened with Grandfather...brought bad things to the family, but we can make it better, right? You and me and Kiyo? And Grandfather...if he fixes his mistakes and says sorry, everything can get better, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takaaki cracked a tired, weary smile. “If only it were that easy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At eleven years old, Natsuki Ishimaru was good at kendo for her age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fought well, Kiyo.” Natsuki reached for her brother’s hand, and shook. “It was a valiant effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sister, for giving me the opportunity to spar with you!” The boy exclaimed, bowing at the waist. “I have learnt a lot from you today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad as well. Your skills have improved tremendously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps one day I will manage to land a hit on you!” Kiyotaka puffed up his chest, brimming with determination. “Until then, I will train my hardest, and put in my utmost effort!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hard work is beneficial, yes,” reminded Natsuki, raising a finger in caution, “but too much may wear you down too quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, like the time I sprained my ankle after training!” He laughed, his voice so loud it filled the room. “I must be careful to not let that happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Natsuki glanced at her watch. “Let’s go home. Father should be waiting with dinner.” She left the dojo, Kiyotaka walking by her side. As the sun set, she made sure to stick to the more well-lit paths in their neighbourhood, her reflexes on high alert in case someone dared to attack them. Their neighbourhood wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t great either, especially with Kiyo’s classmates and their tendency to attempt to cause trouble for Kiyo whenever as soon as he was in their line of sight. Things were hard enough for Natsuki, but they probably were much worse for her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cool evening. Trees rustled in the wind, and every sudden movement prompted her to ready her sword. One particularly large shadow caught her eye, moving about the bushes at a frantic pace. Sensing danger, Kiyotaka barely had enough time to step back before Natsuki reached over her shoulder and drew her sword in a flourish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is there? Show yourself.” She was proud of the steely, cold tone in her voice. It betrayed little of the apprehension she felt, hidden under a mask of calm. “I have a weapon, and will not hesitate to fight back should you attack us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath stopped in her throat as she awaited a response. Seconds ticked past as she readied herself, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, preparing to strike. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, the only sound she was aware of being her heart, pumping fast and strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come out and face us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, a soft meow sounded from the nearby tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cat?” Kiyotaka asked, quite eager. He stepped forward, looking up through the branches at the small creature. “Hello, friend!” He gave a salute. “We mean you no harm at all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki took a deep breath and returned her sword to its bag, the threat gone. “It won’t come closer because I’m here. Animals are afraid of me. They always have.” She glanced at the cat up in the tree, and the cat’s eyes seemed to glow back as they met Natsuki’s. It was quite a cute cat, she would admit, with its grey fur looking so soft, so pettable. It would feel so fluffy in her hands. So fluffy against her cheek. So fluffy and warm as it lazily mewled and purred. But all animals could sense her intimidating aura, and all past attempts to interact with them had ended in failure. To them, she seemed to be a predator, and their instincts always told them to flee when she approached. If she could get within three feet of an animal without scaring it off, she would consider that loosely a success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they seem to like me a fair bit, I think! P-perhaps more than most people do. At least the school cats won’t attack me even if I told on them.” He stood on tiptoe, gesturing to the cat. “Come here, friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Natsuki’s amazement, the cat climbed down from its perching spot high up in the trees, to a branch low enough for Kiyotaka to reach. “Wow.” He reached out, gently smoothing his hand over the fur on the top of the cat’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its fur is the same colour as your hair, Natsuki.” Kiyotaka chuckled as the cat nuzzled into his touch. “Do you want to pet it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still doubtful that the cat wouldn’t run away from her once she approached it, but all it did was let out a low hiss, baring its teeth. “Now, now, friend, my sister is not going to hurt you! She just wants to pet you!” Kiyotaka assured it. Taking the cat into his arms, he let it relax in his embrace before signalling to Natsuki to step forward again. This time, the creature was a lot more cooperative, keeping its eyes closed passively as she ran her hand over soft fur for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was magical. The lightness of its texture had Natsuki mesmerised - she felt her heart skip a beat as she ran her hand over it once again. This feeling - it had been everything she ever wanted. She spread her fingers through the creature’s grey fur, basking in the warmth. The cat opened its eyes again, and Natsuki caught a glimpse of wet, pink tongue as it had its mouth wide open to yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like her, don’t you?” Natsuki wondered if that was her brother addressing her or the cat, but she nodded anyway. Kiyotaka had his arms stretched out, pushing the fluffy cat into Natsuki’s face. If petting the cat with her hands earlier was good, then this was heaven. Her face was caressed by the soft texture, tickling against her cheek with every small movement the cat made. Natsuki wondered what it would be like to stay like this for longer. Oh, if only she could have her very own animal companion. One that would not be scared of her, but would stay by her side. One that would welcome her home after school every evening, that would comfort her when times were bad. One that she would be happy to bond with over the course of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she would have to ask Kiyotaka if she could borrow some of his natural charm with animals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a stretch, the cat leaped from Kiyotaka’s arms, landing gracefully on its feet. It gave a soft meow, and started to make for the bushes. But just before it was about to enter the dense greenery and scamper off, never to be seen again, it turned back and mewed with an appreciative tilt of its head, as if thanking the two for that brief time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka grinned back, and waved. “Goodbye, friend! Stay safe out there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!” Natsuki couldn’t help but say, grateful for the opportunity to experience </span>
  <em>
    <span>fluffiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if it could be the very last time she did so.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Left. Right. Left. Right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natsuki kept up her pace, pedalling as fast as she could down the sidewalk on the bicycle she had borrowed from the neighbours. Being wholly lost in thought about what could have been taking her brother so long to get home from school, the traffic signals seemed to change just too fast and she skidded to a stop just before the light turned red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red. Red like the colour of her eyes, red like falling autumn leaves. Red like the colour of the sky now as the sun dipped below the horizon, red like the colour of the siren of the ambulance parked outside her brother’s school-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki kicked off on the bicycle as soon as the lights turned green. “Kiyo!” She yelled, horrified upon recognising the figure on the stretcher, being hauled into the ambulance. He seemed in pretty bad shape, wounds on his face and also up his arms. His eyes were closed, expression twisted in a grimace, as the paramedics laid a blanket over his lower half. Then a youngster with a long, black coat and the most ridiculous pompadour she’d ever seen on a man hopped in after Kiyo, and the ambulance sped off before she could cross the two streets between that stoplight and the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting hard, she took a moment to collect herself outside the school before riding another two blocks to the nearest pay phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father,” Natsuki started, trying not to sound too out of breath. “Kiyo’s been taken to the local hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what happened to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the ambulance left just as soon as I arrived at his school. But he looked like he had been attacked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the sound of her father putting down his newspaper on the other side. “I’ll call the police station and tell them that I won’t be coming in to work today. Do you need a lift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” With that, she hung up, adjusted the strap of her helmet, and cycled to the hospital as fast as she could. Upon reaching, she tried her best to not collapse into a heaving, exhausted mess on the floor. A nurse at reception informed her that he’d been taken to surgery. When asked about the tall, rowdy-looking youth she had seen get into the ambulance with her brother, said nurse claimed that he had just...left. He didn’t even leave his name or his phone number, he just said that he would rather not be associated with the incident and just got up and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their father arrived just as Kiyotaka was wheeled out of surgery. He was pale with worry, breathing hard from stress and his regular cigarette habit. They watched as the doctors wheeled the boy past them into a ward, where they placed his bed in the corner. Even in sleep, Kiyotaka’s brows were furrowed - it seemed that worry and stress never left him. At fourteen, he was probably the only kid around with wrinkles in his forehead from scowling all the time. Natsuki felt sorry for him. She wanted to reach for him, and massage the area between her brother’s eyebrows until all the creases were ironed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki found her attention drifting away from the doctor’s explanation of the situation as she stared through the doorway of the ward at her brother’s bed, partially obscured by a pale blue curtain. She managed to catch a few key phrases, such as “unlikely to result in brain damage” (good) and “internal bleeding” (less good) and “possible psychological trauma” (uhoh), but the rest breezed past her like water slipping through her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsuki, will you stay with your brother in case he wakes up?” Takaaki asked, fishing out his phone from one of his coat pockets. “I’m going to make a police report. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those damn kids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll make sure they’ll pay for this.” With an assuring pat to her shoulder, he was gone, walking further down the hallway to make the call.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried her best to ignore the overwhelming scent of antiseptic as she walked to her brother’s bedside and sat in a chair placed next to it. Under the fluorescent light, Kiyotaka looked almost ghostly, his pale skin almost seeming to glow. Bandages wrapped around a part of his head, holding gauze steady against his temple. It was quiet. Which was eerie, because Kiyotaka was almost never quiet. It felt odd, to see him in a place where all she could hear was the whirring of the air conditioner overhead. Seeing him so quiet, so deathly still...it was simply quite an unnerving scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyotaka...it’s me, Natsuki.” Her gaze trailed downwards, where a light blue robe covered most of his body, and then down to his hand where an IV line was pressed in. “You look pretty banged up right now...just what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was aware that breaking up fights was one of his duties as a hall monitor, one which he reported almost daily at the dinner table. But those had usually left him pretty unscratched...this was no ordinary scenario. Then it would not be too farfetched to assume that he had gotten into a fight with his classmates. It was certainly possible, with the sheer number of students he had sent to detention for misbehaving. He was a strict, harsh, rule-abiding hall monitor; a teacher’s pet, surely, but an enemy to the school delinquents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka slowly faded into consciousness as the anesthetic wore off. Natsuki perked up when his eyes fluttered open, his head lolling back against the pillows. “...Good...Good afternoon.” He managed to dazedly get out. “W-Was I...napping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki narrowed her eyebrows in concern. “You’re in the hospital, Kiyo. Father is making a police report.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For, what?” Kiyotaka shut his eyes again. “The lights, they’re too bright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um.” Natsuki wondered how she could put this in the most delicate way possible. “You were just out of surgery. You were attacked. At your school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” He sighed, so much weaker than he usually was. “...So that’s how I ended up in the...toilets…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were?” She had a hunch this could turn bad real quick, but if he was willing to provide information that would help with the police report, well, that would make things easier, perhaps. “Did they...attack you there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka squinted, appearing as if he was fighting off a bad migraine. “Was...conscious for a little while after it happened.” He gulped. “Explains why...I woke up, with my pants pulled down to my ankles…? Thought it was all over but it w-wasn’t, everything hurt so much-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rush, Kiyo. You don’t need to tell me everything now.” Natsuki interrupted, shifting her chair closer so she could take hold of one of his hands. He sniffed, letting tears run down his cheeks - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiyo was fourteen, short and scrawny for his age. He’d hardly have any chance defending himself against the larger, stronger boys. This should’ve never happened to him. This should’ve never happened to anyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was how his classmates acted on the grudges they held against him? It was vile. It was sickening. And he was the unfortunate victim of such a horrific incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry that happened.” Natsuki reached over to the box of tissues on the nightstand, ripping the top one from the pack. “We’ll get this sorted out, don’t you worry. All you need to do now is recover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-Recover." He repeated the word. "Natsuki...where is my bag?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right here at the nightstand." Natsuki answered, reaching for the strap on the tattered old schoolbag that would have gone out of use long ago if not for Kiyotaka sewing it back together every time it fell apart. "Why? Is there something you need?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need, um...my maths t-textbook." His voice wavered. "I-I have a test, yes, a t-test, tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped in shock. "You're not going back to school tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's my d-duty…" He protested weakly. "My duty, as a student...to be present...for lessons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki felt bad about letting her brother down, but the harsh truth had to be said. "I'm sorry, Kiyo. But there's no way you could be present in school tomorrow with injuries as severe as yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Kiyotaka went quiet. It seemed uncharacteristic of him to accept his fate so easily, but then again this was no ordinary situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki wished she had never heard the next words that passed her brother's chapped lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it better that I was the one to go through all that?” Kiyotaka held back a choked sob. “At least they took out their anger on me, and not someone else? Would it be better that I spared someone else from being a punching bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words pierced her like an arrow, and her heart shattered into a million glass pieces. Her chest ached for him and the burden now placed on his shoulders. She knew he was strong, but he was experiencing hell right now. Those red eyes of his...lacked their usual sparkle. Instead they were the eyes of a scared child, one that just wanted all the pain to go away and for everything to go back to how they were when things were happier and simpler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Kiyotaka…” Natsuki frowned. She ignored the tears forming in her eyes to clean away her brother’s. “You didn’t deserve to be a punching bag either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, wincing when he bit down on his lip where he had already chewed through it earlier. “It hurts and I want the pain to stop. Will you...do the Forget Beam for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Forget Beam...a childish ritual their father had taught Kiyotaka after he was virtually inconsolable after the scandal and the departures of Kirumi and their mother. To Natsuki, it seemed a tad silly and she had moved on from using it after she had found other ways to deal with negative memories and emotions, but it remained one of Kiyotaka’s biggest coping mechanisms. If it could help him now, she would do anything to ease his pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Natsuki ran through the motions in her head before getting into the ready stance with her arms in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget, Forget, Forget…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beam.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nearing the end of her first year in high school, Natsuki received her acceptance letter from Hopes’ Peak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki had been fortunate enough to receive not only a full scholarship, but had also been granted a bit of extra money from the school’s help fund in the form of monthly payments due to her family’s financial situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family had been overjoyed, of course, and the three of them celebrated with a night out, eating the best food they could afford. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back and visit us when you can, sister. Father and I will miss you dearly.” Kiyotaka said, looking up from his schoolwork as Natsuki packed up her things on her side of their shared desk. “I hope you’ll enjoy your time there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write back as much as I can,” she promised, making a mental note to pick up some envelopes and stamps on her way to the train station the next day. “I’m sure you’d like to know what school life is like at the most prestigious school in the country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. “Indeed. Hopes’ Peak Academy...supposedly you’re set for life when you graduate.” His eyebrows narrowed, creases showing in his forehead. “That’s what everyone says, but we all know what happened to Grandfather.” He tapped his pen against the edge of the desk. “He tried to get through everything by merely relying on the prestige of the high school he went to, and nothing else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...may I be honest with you, sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki addressed him with a quizzical tilt of her head. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka took a deep breath before continuing. “Don’t become like him. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t.” She replied, solemn. “I’ll officially be the Super High School Level Swordswoman in a few days, but if I rest on my laurels and neglect my practice, my skills will inevitably decline. I wouldn’t be deserving of such a title if I let my skills decline to an ordinary level, would I, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” He nodded. “Well then...this school year’s a new start for both of us. You’ll be starting at Hopes’ Peak, and I at Kaisendan. Hm, I do hope that their disciplinary committee is up to standard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki sheathed her sword and carefully slipped it into its bag. She chuckled. “Well, I think the disciplinary committee there will be welcome to have you on board. You, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, my diligent little brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thank you for the compliment. I’ll do my best!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be alright without me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Um. I suppose I will?” His tone held some uncertainty, odd for such a confident person as him. “I will have to train myself to get stronger. To get stronger so that I can defend myself. So that I d-don’t get in the same situation as I did last year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you could consider the possibility that things might turn out differently in Kaisendan? It is renowned for being a prestigious private school, perhaps the students there may behave differently from-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we don’t know that!” Kiyotaka sounded distressed. “It would be prudent to still make preparations in case it happens again, because it could - it could, there’s still a chance,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki watched, in horror, as Kiyotaka shut his eyes tight and put his hands over his ears, slumping over the desk. Rocking back and forth, she heard him chanting under his breath over and over again, the word ‘forget’. Again and again, that mantra - </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget, forget, forget, beam! Forget, forget, forget - oh, why isn’t this working?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I forget? Why can’t I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyotaka!” She called out for him, louder than she usually spoke, and after she felt like kicking herself for startling him. Walking over to him, she coaxed his hands off his ears, but when that appeared unsuccessful, she attempted to lay a hand on his back. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>flinched</span>
  </em>
  <span> back, as if burnt by fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was now close to crying herself. “I’m so sorry, Kiyo, I’m sorry!” She apologised, wishing it would make it better in any way. “I’m sorry...can you breathe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-breathe?...I think I am? Breathing right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are, but you’re breathing a little fast. Maybe we can start by taking some deep breaths?” Natsuki recalled the meditation practices she did habitually before her kendo sessions. “Take a deep breath in, and out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She counted off the number of breaths they took together with him, and gently eased him down from his panic attack. His emotions ebbed and flowed like the rushing turbulent waves, but gradually, bit by bit, he calmed, returning to his usual state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Natsuki cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. When he didn’t flinch away, she let it rest there with a little more pressure, giving him a light squeeze. “The panic attacks...are they always like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try to keep it in,” Kiyotaka started, then paused to blow his nose into a tissue. “Keep it in until no one’s around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily. “Oh, Kiyo,” she said, concerned, “You didn’t need to do this alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m strong. I’m strong. I can get through this with enough willpower, I don’t want to have to rely on anyone else but myself! As a person looking to join the disciplinary committee...I must set a good example for those around me! Especially when it comes to emotional resilience. And I must behave in private the same way I behave to my peers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki could only reply with a sad shake of her head. “It isn’t necessary to be strong all the time. Please. Seek some help if you need it. I’m getting money every month, and I’ll send some of it back. I understand that you would be likely to put that sum towards recovering our family’s debts, but...do find some help for yourself, alright?” She took hold of one of his hands. “You work yourself so hard to get to where you want to be, but one day you may fall apart if you don’t look after yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think so?” Kiyotaka rubbed at his eyes, puffy from crying. “Will getting help...enable me to do better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will. And Father and I won’t think any less of you for it. Because you’re you. You’ve got that blazing determination burning deep within you, and you refuse to give up, even when the world seems against you.” Natsuki’s alarm let out a soft beep, and she took her eyes off her brother just for a brief second to turn it off. “I should be getting to sleep now, to prepare myself for the early train tomorrow. You should have an early night in too, Kiyotaka. Get some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He balled up the tissue he had in his hand, and looked around the room. “It’s hard to believe that I’ll be having the room to myself from tomorrow onwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cherish it, I suppose. I think you’ll be happier with a little more space to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As planned, Natsuki was headed towards Tokyo on the early morning train. A new school year was going to start soon, and with it brought wishes and hope for the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year later, just around the time Natsuki had received her Hopes’ Peak letter, another one arrived in the Ishimaru mailbox, addressed to the future Super High School Level Prefect. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Oowada-kun, I kindly request that you accompany me in the dojo for a short moment. I hope to not take up too much of your time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did somethin' fall apart in there? Well, I guess I could try to fix it." Oowada said, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. It left a smear of black oil across his forehead, to which Natsuki politely pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it. Uh, give me a moment, okay?” Oowada said to his senior, pacing around the shed to find a rag. She then left him for a while, opting to wait outside the dojo instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for Oowada to step away from his motorcycle, clean the oil and grease off his hands as well as he could and leave the shed for the dojo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was peaceful in the dojo as usual, the sweet scent of cherry blossoms hanging in the air. Natsuki waited until Oowada had stepped into the dojo before her, before stepping in herself and closing the screen door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, have we met before?" Natsuki felt this jarring sense of déjà vu creeping up on her. Something came to mind, lingering on the tip of her tongue, but every time she tried her best to retrieve the thought it slipped through her fingers, and drifted away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think so?" Oowada stared intensely at Natsuki's face for a second, then shook his head. "Don't think we've met before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oowada took a quick glance at the wooden beams supporting the ceiling. "So, what seems to be the problem here? I'm not a professional carpenter and shit, but I guess I've got some experience in woodwork?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, bringing his gaze away from the room and onto her. "I apologise for not having stated my purpose for bringing you here. I wish to talk to you about a specific individual, that is, my brother." Natsuki walked past him, seating herself on a tatami mat. "Please, be seated," she requested, pushing up her glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This brother o' yours," started the biker, crossing his legs as he sat, "you're talking about Kiyotaka Ishimaru, am I correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. Kiyotaka is my younger brother. My name is Natsuki." She folded her hands in her lap, taking care to make contact with the bigger man. "I merely wish to inquire about your intentions regarding my younger brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're thinkin' that I'm just another bully, is that right." Oowada shot back, defensively. Natsuki made a mental note of his quickness to anger - a trait in which her brother disapproved of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd just like to get to know you a bit better." Natsuki said. "Kiyotaka told me that he was irritated by your behavior when you two first met at Hopes' Peak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He insisted on us following every single rule, down to the last word! Don't like authority. So I didn't really listen to him for a while." Oowada explained, before quickly adding, "But that's changed when we, you know, became bros and all that,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He talks highly of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Guess I gotta be a lil' bit flattered by that. I'm...not that much of a great guy, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki pressed on, determined to know why this delinquent was hanging around her brother so often. "How did you become friends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sauna battle. We roughed it out in there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how did that get started?" Natsuki was aware of her brother's fondness for bathhouses and saunas, though he hadn't been to one since the incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, avoiding her gaze. "Was kinda stupid really. We were arguin' about some shit, doesn't really matter really, and then we were talkin' about self-control and how the other guy obviously didn't have enough, so we made it a competition. First dude out of the sauna first loses, simple as that. In the sauna there wasn't anything to do but just steam yourself so, yeah, we talked about our lives. And we gained real respect for each other that night. Came out bros."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki tried not to crack a smile at her brother's competitive spirit. It seemed almost childish that he would go to such lengths to convince the class delinquent - </span>
  <em>
    <span>of all people</span>
  </em>
  <span> - that he had self control. "So, who won?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We called it a draw. But what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiyo</span>
  </em>
  <span> won't tell you is that he passed out from the heat. Had to carry him out of the sauna to the baths to revive him." Oowada admitted. "Man, what a night. That was fuckin' crazy. Can't believe I still went in with all my clothes like an idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki found her attention lingering on the way he addressed her brother. "Do you always call him that to his face? 'Kiyo', I mean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh." He seemed like he was trying his hardest not to blush. He looked away again, with one hand behind his head and his teeth gritted. "He told our classmates to call him 'Taka', and then we became bros and I wanted to call him something different, you know, sort of like a special nickname, and it kinda stuck. I think he likes it, sort of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's rather good to hear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's good that he's happy sometimes. Seems like he's stressed a lot of the time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's had more friends at Hopes' Peak than he's ever had before. I'm sure that must please him much." Natsuki nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oowada scratched at the back of his head. "He's a really good bro, really. Helps me with my homework and I actually understand shit for once. I keep wanting to do something for him to show him how much I appreciate him but...he always says that my presence is enough and that kind of sappy stuff...I'm just glad Kiyo's happy being with a guy like me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem like you have more to add."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's kind of a really stupid question really." Oowada crossed his arms across his chest, took a deep breath, and then set them down by his sides. "Do ya' think...Kiyotaka's into guys?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Into guys…? You mean if he's ever been romantically interested in...men?" Natsuki bit down on the inside of her cheek briefly, considering what Oowada had said. "W-Well. I'm not very sure myself, since he has not told me about anything regarding his personal life. Oowada, may I ask you a personal question, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah?!" He raised his voice, eyes darting around nervously. "Shoot, fire away!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you interested in my brother? Romantically, I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo was shouting at this point, fists clenched. "He's a brilliant guy! He tries his best to understand me even though we're worlds apart. He cares about me a lot...stuff about whether I'm eatin' right or sleepin' right. And I wanna care about him too. I wanna make him happy!" He took a breath, and then continued. "He's got all of these big dreams and I wanna support them and be by his side. He's got that burning passion, the same passion that I've got, I don't think we're all that different after all!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki watched as Oowada attempted to regain his composure, but it appeared that these were thoughts that he had bottled up for a long time, brewing within him. "You aren't under obligation to care for him just because he cares for you." Natsuki said, wanting Oowada to convince her that he was doing this out of sincerity. "Would it hurt you greatly if he were to turn you down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's my bro...I've gotta stick by him regardless, right? Man's promise. And it would really suck to lose him as a friend. I'd really miss him." Oowada sighed. "So yeah, him turning me down would hurt like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but as long as we're still bros it doesn't matter at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's more important that things are goin' at a pace he's comfortable with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. Listen, Oowada, I expect you to respect his boundaries. It is absolutely important that you do so, no matter who you are to him." Natsuki's tone turned serious, and she extended her hand to Oowada, expecting him to make a deal. "Understood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely." Oowada grabbed her hand and shook it. He then backed off quickly. "Didn't break your hand from that, did I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you didn't." She dusted herself off, and stood to her feet. "I shouldn't keep you here any longer. You must be busy - let us part ways for now. Thank you for your time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Thanks." Oowada said, hints of confidence starting to show in his smile. "I think I'm gonna ask him out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish you and my brother happiness, then." Natsuki watched the biker leave, his heavy footsteps fading into the distance, and then took a deep breath, thinking back about the similar conversation she and her brother had recently about having feelings for a friend.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Natsuki, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Fuyuhiko swore, as Natsuki dragged him by the wrist down the hallway and into the nurse’s office. She left him by a chair, in which he reluctantly plopped down into, and grabbed the first aid kit hanging off the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t ignore you.” Natsuki replied, without taking her eyes off the first aid kit. She retrieved some cotton, tweezers and antiseptic from it, and sat down in the chair opposite him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko growled through his teeth. “Couldn’t you let Mikan do this shit for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, that stings!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fuyuhiko spat as Natsuki dabbed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball across the wound above his right eyebrow. “You’re not my mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikan spent the afternoon training at the hospital.” Natsuki answered. “Therefore, she isn’t here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you helping me?” He hissed again at the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki paused from her task to stare him right in the eyes, intense red meeting precious gold. “You tell me. Why did you get injured in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taught the reserve course kids a lesson for talking shit about my baby sister.” Fuyuhiko explained, crossing his arms. “That’ll teach them not to mess with the Kuzuryuu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister...she joined the school just recently, didn’t she?” Natsuki enquired. “Just a few weeks ago, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “Yeah. But she’s fucking dead now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock that last statement held made Natsuki falter for a second, and she put down her tweezers with a shaky hand. “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch. My baby sister was an asshole, alright. Guess she pissed too many people off. But nobody messes with us without getting what’s coming to them.” He scowled. “A shame, really. She would’ve made a great heir.” He then proceeded to attempt to bite his lip, but backed down when a wound at the corner of his mouth opened at the movement. “You have to understand, it should’ve been her to inherit the clan. She’d be way more deserving of my title than I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki felt her heart sink slightly at her friend’s declaration. “For that...you fought someone in revenge for her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me shit about following the rules. My family’s gonna do something about it, and the school’s gonna cover it up eagerly with an extra few million yen in their reserves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki ignored the fact that such shady dealings would certainly make her brother foam at the mouth if he ever knew they were taking place. Instead, her job here was to hear him out as a friend (certainly, they were friends, but Natsuki sometimes felt something more towards him. But this wasn’t the time for that, either).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you cared about your sister a lot.” Natsuki pointed out. She finished cleaning Fuyuhiko’s wounds, and reached for the gauze and bandages. “I won’t understand fully how it feels to lose someone that close to you, but...maybe I came close to that one time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short boy swung his feet back and forth. “Who was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My little brother. In fact, he’s here at Hopes’ Peak too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko winced, and for a moment Natsuki knew he was tempted to launch a barrage of questions at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is he and has he been talking shit about my baby sister. Do I have to fuck him up too. Where and how can I get my hands on him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finally, he let out a deep sigh wordlessly, holding back despite his grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess that’s another thing we have in common, then. Siblings whom we care about. Or in my case, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sibling I cared about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d do anything for him.” Natsuki began the bandaging process, cutting gauze into the right shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” He scratched at the freckles on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited for him to put his hand down before gently applying the gauze to Fuyuhiko’s forehead, securing the piece with medical tape. “Because I trust he’d do the same for me.” She said, knowing with full certainty that it was true.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The sky was a shade of blood red - it had been that way for months. Cities were abandoned and strewn with corpses, and every corner was a dead end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The</span> <span>stench of smoke would never leave Natsuki’s head now. It settled in her bones. The Remnants of Despair would continue to destroy until everything had been reduced to dust - and then they would destroy that all over again. Again, and again, until there was nothing but unending despair. People following each other like lemmings off a cliff.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you if you come closer, you know.” The swordswoman shouted to the young man standing twenty feet away. He vaulted over a fallen pillar without faltering, and now that he was in plain view she could see the gear he was carrying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A bulletproof vest. A pistol at his belt. And a sword strapped to his back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsuki.” He coughed at the dust, his eyes watering. “I’ve missed you, sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to focus. “Everything that you knew about Natsuki Ishimaru is gone. Nothing of the old world must remain. We will destroy it. Our Goddess says so, and I will do so. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I firmly refuse to believe those words.” Kiyotaka kept his ground. “I believe Natsuki’s still in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever so stubborn, aren’t you, Future Foundation lackey?” She unsheathed her sword in response, splattering residue blood everywhere. “I suppose I have no choice but to show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave no chance for him to unsheathe his sword before charging at him. It was a disrespectful move, but one that she knew would throw him off at the very least, and at the very most deeply disappointed with her unsporting conduct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka was quick enough to dodge, and her blade grazed his upper arm. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had an attempt on my life,” He grumbled, finally getting his sword out. “I survived Junko Enoshima’s killing game. I’ve lost ten friends and even escaped death narrowly once. If you think this can break my will, you’re severely mistaken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said nothing about infecting you with despair and recruiting you for our cause. All I merely said is that I am going to kill you, if you would just stay still - but it would certainly be more fun to have someone who can fight back. It’s been a while since I’ve had an opponent who was barely competent.” Natsuki said, lunging forward to strike again. With great difficulty, Kiyotaka parried her strike, and the split second he had to prepare for the attack was insufficient for him to stay on his feet afterwards. He stumbled backwards a few steps, stance unstable. Natsuki confidently stepped forward and striked again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A slash to his right cheek. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another strike. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A jab to the back of his hand. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And another - </span>
  <em>
    <span>a slice to the arm - </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natsuki was wondering if she should have called him a competent opponent earlier. He was the same as all the others; weak, nothing compared to the Super High School Level Swordswoman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was nothing. Just another one of Future Foundation’s little rookies marching against Junko Enoshima’s army. His big dreams of fixing their grandfather’s mistakes would be all but crushed now, given that they were impossible to fix with the world in such disarray. Fix the corruption problems within the government? Well, all the Diet members were long gone, slaughtered by Natsuki’s own hand. There wasn’t a government any more, let alone any problems to fix within the government. And what was he without his dreams, those dreams he had put his whole life towards? Nothing. He was nothing. Or so she thought.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka’s eyes were blurred with tears. “Natsuki.” He got out, grimacing in pain from his injuries. “Please. Why? Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Junko Enoshima commands that the world be overrun with despair,” She recited, as if it were just merely a fact from a textbook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not the reason why,” He quipped, getting back into a fighting stance. “You know the true reason why you’re doing all this is the brainwashing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can help you, Natsuki! You and the rest of your class. If you just put your trust in us. Doesn’t despair and hopelessness feel terrible sometimes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough of this!” She made another thrust forward, almost sure this would be the killing blow; </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how she wanted the sword to strike hard and deep, piercing a lung - or perhaps his heart, maybe? And how miserable he would be, killed by the sister who looked after him? He would bleed out knowing that his efforts to save her were in vain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how hopeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then! She had no idea how he was moving faster now, but he swiftly ducked out of the path of the sword, rolled, and then rose up on his feet again to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit her in the side</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuki’s hand flew to her side, desperate to think this was all a dream. But it was no dream, for it came back stained pink with her own blood, and the sharp sting in her side persisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had actually managed to land a hit on her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re blinded by despair, dear sister,” Kiyotaka lamented, stepping away and out of the range her sword could reach. “I, however, choose to be driven by hope. Not blind optimism, of course; I’m more of a realist really, but some friends of mine have taught me...that it’s always better to hope for a new day. To hope for more time for us to make our lives purposeful, to live each moment and make it count. We fight this fight, at the risk of losing our lives because we hope for our lives to have meaning. For our lives to have impacted something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not hope for a more despairful future, then?” Natsuki growled through her teeth, still angry at the fact that her brother - who didn’t have her ultimate skills - managed to best her just once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, disagreeing. “You see, that’s an oxymoron. If you continue to live your life of despair...where will your future be? What will it be when everything is reduced to ash and rubble? You’d have achieved your goal of a despair filled world - but what else? What else is left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a beat, about to reflect on his own words when his crimson eyes suddenly shot wide and he leapt. Without interlude he rushed forward all of a sudden - </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly boy, recklessness will only get you killed - </span>
  </em>
  <span>sword at the ready, and all Natsuki could do was defend herself as he stabbed over her shoulder -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-and her sword plunged into his gut-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...there was a crackle as the Monokuma at the end of Kiyotaka’s sword shut down, its electrical components broken apart by his strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had long gotten used to the extra weight of a person impaled on her sword, but this instance brought her immense horror, like it had happened for the first time. It was as if the glass she had been seeing the world through had shattered, revealing the ugly mess it really was. She heard a sharp gasp - and only realised a moment later that it was hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful.” He said, then coughed up blood, “It was going for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was going for you, not me!” Natsuki yelled, catching her brother as he fell. “You idiot, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You were in the way...Couldn’t risk it.” Kiyotaka managed a feeble smile as his face turned paler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so you threw yourself on my sword!” She looked down to examine the damage. Junko Enoshima would’ve laughed. It was completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopeless</span>
  </em>
  <span> and there was no way he was going to survive, not with the amount of blood he’d lost. The sword was buried up to the hilt in his stomach, the bloodied end sticking out the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsuki...feeling cold. T-Tell Father...that I’m sorry.” The gaze in Kiyotaka’s eyes was far away, life draining from them with every ticking second. “I f-forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KIYOTAKA!” Natsuki shook his shoulders violently as he started to babble incomprehensively, as if saying his last prayers…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time after seemed like drifting in a dream. She lost all sense of what was real. The ground beneath her feet gave way. The metallic smell of blood was no longer there; it faded into nothing. Her wounds no longer hurt and when she looked down in her arms there was nothing - no Kiyotaka, no sword - there was nothing left, nothing at all and she was not Natsuki Ishimaru, she was not, she - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ceased to exist.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peko Pekoyama finally awoke from her coma after three years of being unresponsive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her awakening was certainly one of the more hectic ones, for she sprung up into a sitting position in her pod as if someone had flicked an on switch in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flailed her arms, searching for something - or someone, in the blurriness of her vision. “Kiyotaka?” She shrieked. “I must find him, I must!” Someone knelt by her pod - and when his face came into vision she could barely make out the traits she could remember - short black hair, and red eyes. Blindly, she reached for his face, only for the figure to gently place their hands on her shoulders, holding her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on waking up, Peko. It’s Hajime. Can you remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could have burst into tears right there and then, but the world moved at a whirlwind pace as she was lifted out her pod into a wheelchair and taken to some medical facility - she wasn’t sure, for she had passed out again before they had even gotten her there. When she was awake again she found herself in a hospital room with several tubes and machines hooked up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the tenth person to wake up,” said Mikan, who had been assigned to look after her classmates after her own rather smooth recovery. “That means only...five of them have yet to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She asked about Kiyotaka again, but Mikan gave no helpful answers, leaving her with mixed feelings. There had to be a Kiyotaka Ishimaru out there, right? And that Natsuki Ishimaru...that was real, right? Who was she, anyway? Everyone had called her Peko Pekoyama but that didn’t feel quite right. What was real any more and what wasn’t?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days came and went. She woke up. Mikan fed her breakfast. She took her medications. Visitors arrived. Then there was a quiet period after lunch where she had almost nothing to do but read outdated magazines from before the tragedy. Fuyuhiko came to sit with her in the evenings. (He was definitely a friend - that much she knew.) Visiting hours ended and Fuyuhiko was kindly (or not so kindly) escorted out by Mikan. The lights went  out for the night. She went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time continued to pass and her questions went unanswered until the third day she was awake. A young man named Makoto Naegi had come to visit. He introduced himself as a member of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Future Foundation </span>
  </em>
  <span>- that got her interest almost immediately - and he had some news for her about Kiyotaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see him?” She asked, eagerly. “I need to know if he’s doing fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naegi grimly folded his hands in his lap. “I am deeply sorry for having to tell you this...but...Kiyotaka Ishimaru died in Junko Enoshima’s killing game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me?” She blinked, completely in disbelief. “But he...he was part of the Future Foundation, wasn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her visitor shook his head. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru, sadly, died as a victim of murder before we could escape the school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But h-how? That wasn’t possible, I remember him there...fighting me, when he tried to save me from a rogue Monokuma unit and...and-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid to tell you this, but...your life as Natsuki Ishimaru never happened. It was a simulation done up by Hajime - that’s the guy you first saw when you wake up - to get you out of your coma. As long as we could force your brain into acknowledging the simulation you were in wasn’t real, we could wake you up. And that’s the situation you were in as Natsuki Ishimaru.” Naegi explained. “We’re sorry to put you through this confusion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went silent, hands gripping her bedsheets as tightly as she could, so tight that her knuckles turned white. “It wasn’t r-real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of it wasn’t real. But the good news is, that there was something about that simulation that was real. You are indeed, the sister of Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” Naegi retrieved an envelope from the briefcase he had with him. “We got in contact with Kiyotaka’s last remaining relative, his father, and conducted a DNA test. Results confirmed that Takaaki Ishimaru is your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breath she had been holding almost came out as a sigh of relief. “So that was real, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were abducted by the Kuzuryuu clan as an infant and was trained to be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s bodyguard.” Naegi looked through a few more files. “You were separated from your family until you were studying at Hopes’ Peak Academy, where you met Kiyotaka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She shifted quietly. “I think I’ll need a while to process this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naegi gave a smile. “Take as long as you like. In the meantime...I’ve brought some of Kiyotaka’s diaries along with me today. He wrote quite a bit about his friendship with you at Hopes’ Peak, and I think you’d like to have this. Hopefully it’ll help to jog your memory.” A stack of notebooks was placed on her bedside table, each one with Kiyotaka’s name on the front, written with an exceptionally steady hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I could have these?” She looked between the notebooks and Naegi. “Doesn’t his family want to keep them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We contacted his father when you first awoke, and he personally requested that we pass his diaries to you.” said Naegi. “So, I think it’s okay. He’s travelled here to headquarters to meet you, but there’s no rush. Just give me a call when you want to talk to him.” He stood, giving a respectful bow. “I’d like to stay longer, but I’ve got other things to attend to. I wish you the best of luck, Miss Pekoyama, with your recovery...and with coming to terms with your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peko felt a twitch at the corners of her mouth, and she finally made her first smile in a long time. “Thank you. This conversation meant a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Naegi bid his goodbye. Peko reached over for the first notebook in the stack, and got started with recovering her high school memories.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>